


Day Fourteen: Meteor Showers

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, M/M, Pre Kerberos, Sheith Month 2017, This is just a mess, and has bad ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: Meteor showers are traditionally considered a bad omen





	Day Fourteen: Meteor Showers

It’s the night before Kerberos is scheduled to begin and Shiro invites Keith to the Holts in order to watch a meteor shower, which the younger one tries to talk his way out of.  
“Why, are you so against this?” Shiro asks Monday during lunch.  
“I just don’t think it’s a good way to spend your last night.” It’s a lie any time spent with Shiro is a good way to spend his last night.  
“Is it because of the place, because you know Commander Holt, and Matt already that just leaves Mrs. Holt and Katie.”  
“It’s not because it’s at the Holts, Shiro. I gave you my answer; come find me when it’s over.” After classes are over for the day Shiro sets out to find his boyfriend who he finds walking to the edge of campus smoking a cigarette.  
“I thought you quit.”  
“I did.”  
“Are you doing this to be spiteful?”  
“Maybe,”  
“Why don’t you tell me what is it I did and that way I could make it up to you.”  
“You didn’t do anything, I’m just being superstitious.”  
“About?”  
“The meteor shower,” Keith confesses and Shiro cocks his head to the side.  
“The meteor shower?”  
“Meteor showers can be considered bad omens.”  
“And you believe it.”  
“Like I said, it’s stupid.”  
“Hey babe, it’s not stupid.” Shiro says smiling slightly when Keith puts out over half the cigarette.  
“It’s okay, I know it is save me a seat by the way. I’ll be a little late.” Keith raises to his toes and presses a quick kiss to his boyfriends cheek before walking to the parking lot where his hover bike is. Shiro just shakes his head before heading to his own apartment.  
If there is one thing that could be said about Takashi Shirogane is that he’s a gentleman. He should up to the Holts a few hours early to help set everything up. He’s moving some chairs outside when he hears the patter of bare feet on the deck.  
“Matt why didn’t you tell me Shir-“ It’s Katie who cuts herself off seeing who it is she’s talking to.  
“What didn’t Matt tell you about me?” She blushes before speaking.  
“That you were going to be here early.” He doesn’t point out that he always comes early to advents like this to help out.  
“Do you end any help?” He doesn’t think she’d be much help lifting tables but he does need some and Matt isn’t anywhere to be found.  
“I’d like that Katie.” They move the tables and the youngest Holt shows a surprising amount of strength.  
“Where did you get so strong?” She laughs straightening up a chair.  
“Working on old computers and lifting the equipment will build up some arm muscles.” They have light conversations until she suddenly asks. “Can you promise me something?”  
“Depends on what it is.” She takes a deep breath before speaking.  
“Can you try and take care of my dad and brother, while you’re on Kerberos? I know them especially Matt will try to hide when something is wrong and you know about his allergies and dad is getting kind of old so just please make sure they stay safe.”  
“Already planned to do that, but you know what. If you could do me a favour has well and keep an eye on Keith while I’m gone, I’d appreciate it.” She smiles at him before saying,  
“I already planned on it.” Shiro sets up the fire pit while Katie watches.  
“Look who actually came outside.” Matt teases ruffling his sister’s hair.  
“I wouldn’t talk like that if I were you Matthew.” Katie deadpans eyes never leaving her phone.  
“And why is that Katherine.” Shiro loves watching the Holt siblings interact, they get along better than most siblings despite all of the teasing.  
“You’re about to be in space for six months and you’ll be more translucent then me, with no sun.”  
“Coming from Miss I hiss at the sunlight and sleep until noon.”  
“I don’t go to bed until noon there’s a difference.”  
“Well I think you both are pasty, and coming from me that’s saying something.” They turn and face Keith who despite what he said is early. He’s wearing a black shirt with a red and white jacket, along with boots to match and black pants.  
“Finally decided to stop being anti-social, Kogane?”  
“For a few hours.” Keith shrugs going over to stand next to Shiro.  
“Glad you could make it on time what happened?” The Holts decide to give the two some privacy although Katie was complaining the whole time about wanting to know what was going on.  
“I gave it some thought and decided that it’s your last night on Earth and it shouldn’t be spent with me sulking over something that doesn’t mean anything.” Shiro kisses him.  
“You know that might just be the sweetest thing you have ever said to me.”  
“I’ve said loads of nice things to you.”  
“Like what?”  
“Things that don’t need to be repeated around other people.” Keith helps finish the pit and Shiro asks something.  
“Look after Katie for Matt, please. I know she doesn’t get into much trouble but if anything were to happen to us up there you guys need to be there for each other.”  
“Nothing’s going to happen, Shiro, besides she’ll have her mom.”  
“Who will have lost two people instead of one.”  
“If I promise can we stop talking about this like it’s a death sentence?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll look after Katie if anything is to happen to you guys up there.” Just has he says it the first meteor strikes through the sky.  
“It’s early.”  
“Nope, just on time actually.” The Holt family comes out and watches the meteors. Everyone content with the silence.  
Three months later Keith’s world comes crashing down with two words ‘Piolet Error.’ After he’s kicked out of the Garrison he leaves a note for Katie.  
Katie, I’m sorry about Kerberos. And I’m sorry I’m not able to keep my promise to Shiro, but I trust you can take care of yourself and find out the truth. I just don’t believe that it’s a piolet error, I have a place in the desert that you’re welcome to come to anytime, but I can’t be there for you at the Garrison. I refuse to let them brainwash me into believing their lies. Keep me updated on your progress and hopefully, together we can find the truth and the crew. I always knew meteor showers were a bad omen. Take care of yourself Pidge.  
-Keith Kogane

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so I won't be posting again until next week, so I can give myself time to write without feeling rushed. Also, I'm in the marching band at my school meaning that after the 25th posts will be a bit irregular but for those who care I do plan on finishing Sheith month. Until then feel free to chat in the comments or hit me up on Tumblr http://sleepywriter888.tumblr.com/


End file.
